A Daughter's Love
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: Mother's Day fic. Usagi is finally able to buy her mother a gift, and is satisfied to see that it ties into her roots as the Moon Princess.


**Author's Notes**: This is set after Sailor Stars. I wanted to do something drawing on my own experiences, and I found a great plot for a Mother's Day story: A girl who, in years before, couldn't get her mother a gift for Mother's Day. My sister always griped about it, saying that I should get her something, but I never had the money before. I got a job last week, so now I have the money, and was able to get her something. 

I thought I'd set Usagi in the same sort of situation, but she, of course, has Mamoru supporting her all the way. Hope you enjoy the story. 

**Title**: _A Daughter's Love_  
**Author**:_ Tsukino Hikage_  
**E-mail**: TsukinoHikageAOL.com  
**Rating**: _PG_  
**Summary**: _Usagi is finally able to buy her mother a gift for Mother's Day, and is satisfied that it ties into her roots as Moon Princess._  
**Couple**:_ Usagi and Mamoru _  
**Challenge #309**: _"But you're forgetting one thing. That I'm in love with you"_

Mother's Day. A day to honor your mother, and show her how much she meant to you. Even if you didn't show that respect the other days of the season (which you should), it was usually only when Mother's Day rolled around that a child remembered to do something nice for the woman who had raised them. Sitting in her room in the middle of her bed, Usagi counted out the money she had been saving. 

Getting a part-time job as a waitress after school hadn't been easy, especially since she was so clumsy. But she had succeeded, and had managed to save a hundred dollars -- enough to buy her mother a nice gift for the holiday that respected the hard-working mother's of the world. She supposed that she could have done some interviews as Sailor Moon to get A LOT more cash, but that wouldn't have been right. 

The back-breaking work she had taken on at the restaurant had been worth it, because she had earned every dime with what she liked to term "slave labor." So what if the others working there hadn't really wanted her there? The work she had done had been, mostly, faultless, and she had shown a bubbly attitude to the customers. If she hadn't trained so much as Sailor Moon, the waitressing job would have been harder on her. 

Gathering up her money, she put it in a bunny-shaped piggy bank and stored it under her bed, prepared to go shopping in the morning. Kissing the framed picture of Mamoru by her bed, she snuggled herself under the covers and fell asleep. She and Mamoru would go shopping, and she would finally be able to give her mother a nice gift. 

All of the previous years, she had been put-down by others who had said that she should get her mother a gift. Despite the fact that she hadn't had any money, and little creativitey by which to make something, others had yelled at her for "disrespecting" her mother. This year, though, things would be different. 

Shopping was supposed to be easy for a girl, but after three hours, Usagi found herself slumped on a bench in the mall, sitting next to Mamoru. "Why can't I find anything for Mama?" she sighed. 

"You'll find something," her boyfriend reassured her. "What does Ikuko-san like?" 

Looking up at the tan ceiling tiles, she frowned in thought. "She likes to cook. But I don't want to get her something she has to WORK with. That wouldn't be too thoughtful. I mean, I love Mama's cooking, but I don't want to give her a message that says she HAS to do it for us." 

"Usako." She glanced over at the pet name he used in a calming voice. "You're rambling." 

Sweatdropping, Usagi looked down at her feet, which were ensconced in worn brown sandals. "Sorry," she muttered. "I just get carried away with my thoughts, and I don't notice." Pausing, she brushed back her bangs out of her eyes. "I don't want to make you tramp around this mall all day. Why don't you go on home and relax or something? I can find something, I hope." 

"Normally, I'd never spend three hours in the mall," he muttered, putting his arm around her shoulders. "But you're forgetting one thing." She looked at him quizically. "That I'm in love with you. With that emotion, everything else just goes right out the window; it doesn't matter. Don't you know that? Even if I had a busy day today, with activities that my wealthy lifestyle depended on, I'd still spend it with you." 

Nodding, Usagi smiled shyly. "Thanks, Mamo-chan." 

Getting to his feet, he took her hand and helped her up. "Come on, we've still got some ground to cover. Somewhere in these stores, I just know that the perfect gift is waiting for your mother." As they walked to the next store in the chain, he looked down at the girl. "Why did you take a job? I could have given you the money if you needed it. I never wanted you to have to become a slave to the system, Usagi." 

She shrugged, peering in the windows of the nearest shop. "I wanted to earn it myself," was her distracted reply. "Was I really supposed to just let you give me money for everything I need? You're not a bank, Mamo-chan; you need that money for your OWN life." 

Frowning, Mamoru reached out to grab her hand and turn her to face him. "Usagi, I'd gladly give up everything I own, just to make you happy. Don't you understand? And today, finding a gift for your mother is top on the to-do list. I'm not going to stand around and let you do it all on your own this time. I wish you hadn't taken a job without consulting me, but it was your judgment; I won't stand in the way of that. I just don't like to think of you working so hard, for no respect." 

Laughing, Usagi smiled up at him. "After everything we've been through, and you're afraid a bit of work is going to do me in? Relax, my love. This job, this money that I've earned, it's for my mother. I've heard, too many times, that I 'disrespect' her by not buying her a gift. But why? One day, out of an entire year, to show a woman that you care for her? It's not worth it. If we're so uncivilized that we can't show compassion for our loved ones, then I regret this century." 

Having lived another lifetime at this woman's side, Mamoru could easily pick up on the underlying emotions. It wasn't just that she was ridiculed for not getting her mother a gift; it was that it made her feel useless. How could anyone want to put Usagi down just because she didn't have the money for a gift? If the respect for her mother was there, that's all that she needed he thought, gazing at her helplessly. 

"There!" As they passed a store, Usagi cried out with abandon. "That's perfect for Mama! Do you see it, Mamo-chan?" 

Directing his gaze to the shop window, the man looked in at the display, seeing the richness of the store's atmosphere before the items themselves. "Oh..." Usagi's disappointed sound showed him that she had just realized the cost of the merchandise. "I'll never able to afford it." 

He placed an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her lightly. "That's why I'm here," he whispered. "I'll pay half, that way you'll have a bit of money left over for yourself." 

Chewing her lip nervously, she tranferred her gaze between her boyfriend and shop window. Should I take Mamo-chan's money? she wondered worriedly. I worked hard for my own so that he wouldn't have to pay for Mama's presents. Is it really so bad that I ask him to do half? 

"Love is a partnership," he reminded her. "You've gotta let me help my woman. Besides, I never had a mother to buy for. So... Please?" 

"Okay," she said slowly. They entered the shop together, hands entwined in the age-old symbol of togetherness. 

Even with the Silver Millennium far behind her, Usagi had never wanted to stray from her roots, and it showed as Tsukino Ikuko opened the satin-lined box. "Oh, Usagi!" she exclaimed, turning delighted eyes to her daughter. "It's beautiful!" 

Within the soft bed of satin lay a sterling silver necklace. A crescent moon dangled from the chain, and around it were the symbols for the other planets, outlined in semi-precious gems. The diamonds that ringed the crescent moon glinted in the artificial overhead lighting as Ikuko held it up. "How did you afford this?" the woman wondered as she hugged her daughter. 

"Mamo-chan helped me," was all Usagi would reveal. 

The necklace was more than just an expensive gift of respect and love -- it was one of protection. Usagi would never forget Queen Serenity, her true mother, but Ikuko was an amazing surrogate, even if she didn't know it. The necklace symbolized that Ikuko had the protection of all of the planets, and it would remain that way. Ikuko had a Mother's Day gift that she knew nothing about -- the protection of the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. 

Blood-ties were important, and Usagi's love for Ikuko shone through in her radiant smile.


End file.
